starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Datapad
Los datapad o Cuaderno digital de datos o bloc digital de datos eran dispositivos de varios tamaños pero generalmente pequeños y baratos que servían como Computadora de mano, para almacenar información. El usuario podía utilizarlo para llevar datos importantes como texto, imágenes, hologramas y audio que podían ser cargados desde una computadora principal para usarlos remotamente, además se le podía agregar información para después procesarla en otro computador, podía ser usado también como calculadoras, bloc de notas, agenda personal, calendario o diario personal. Las tarjetas de datos eran una herramienta complementaria para cargar y descargar datos del datapad. Entre bastidores En muchos juegos de LucasArts es el elemento más importante del jugados, cuando se hace uso del datapad, este muestra en pantalla el menú principal, que incluye en los objetivos de las misiones, el mapa del nivel, inventario de armas, más otros tipos de información. El datapad apareció primero en el Universo Expandido, en la novela Heredero del Imperio. Es uno de los elementos que primero aparecieron en el Universo expandido y que después aparecieron en las películas. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''The Starfighter Trap'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' cómic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''In His Image'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' * *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' * * *''A Favor Done...'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' * * * *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''Fists of Ion'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Hard Currency'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' * }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * The Complete Visual Dictionary * *''The Resistance Within'' *''An Uneasy Peace'' *''TopWorld'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Into the Storm Clouds'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Enlaces externos Notas y referencias Categoría:Almacenamiento y procesamiento de datos Categoría:Herramientas